


May I Have This Dance?

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Len and Sara end up the dance floor during a mission. For the Captain Canary 'Be My Valentine'. My valentine was LarielRomeniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).



“You twisted my arm, I’ll do it,” said Leonard, reaching out and plucking the piece of paper from Rip’s fingertips. His fingers were itching for a good heist and this was it. Oh, sure, he would do the mission but the benefit was a silent auction that had items worth millions. He’d get the artifact Rip needed. And something for himself. Maybe _two_ somethings. “Sara and I got it covered.”

“Me?” asked Sara, eyebrow lifting.

“Well, it IS a Valentine themed benefit,” said Leonard, stating the obvious. “I need a date. People notice when you arrive solo.”

“Have Kendra do it.”

“No offense, but I need someone I trust to do the job right and have my back.”

“Oh, yeah, no offense taken,” said Kendra, arms crossing over her chest and eyes rolling. 

“I’m sorry, do you happen to have years worth of training with the League of Assassins?” asked Leonard. “Or any training at all in stealth?”

“I’m working on it,” mumbled Kendra.

“Exactly why I need Sara,” said Leonard. “She’s the better choice. Outside of Mick that is. But he hates suit and tie affairs.”

“I don’t do ties,” muttered Mick, making Leonard gesture at the man who just proved his point. 

“Fine,” said Sara. “But I’m not playing the role of doting wife. Got it?”

“Secretary on the side?” asked Leonard, mouth pulling in a sly smile, a smile that earned him a glare so evil that he could feel her stare burning holes into his head. “No?”

Sara made a sound of disgust before walking away toward the fabrication room. If she was going to do this, she needed a new dress. And shoes. And some deadly accessories… 

.

.

.

“Could be worse,” said Sara as she stepped into the large gala. There were balloons and streamers. The wait staff had on all black and carried trays of champagne of which both Leonard and Sara helped themselves to after descending the stairs onto the main floor. Both slowly raised their drinks to their lips and sipped, all while their eyes took in the area around them. Everyone, including Sara and Leonard, wore masks that matched their outfits. Most men were in blacks and reds. Sara’s red dress matched Leonard’s tie and pocket square.Leonard had appreciated the way the dress hugged Sara’s curves, sloped down her back, then flared as her waist. He put his hand at her back, warm palm meeting the cool skin at her lower back. She tilted her head up to look at him, two sets of blue eyes meeting through their masks. She frowned slightly at his casual touch but didn’t shy away as he guided her to a table in the corner. He pulled out her chair and she sat before he took the seat next to her. 

“We will slip out when the crowd gets larger. Until then, memorize exits and the paths of the security guards.”

“Already on it,” said Sara, sipping her from her glass, tensing once more as Leonard brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “You’re asking for it, Crook.”

“Come on, Assassin,” he said, almost adoringly. “We’re supposed to be together. Don’t want to raise any suspicion now, do we?”

“I suppose not,” she said, taking her hand back, but resting it on his knee. She smirked while trailing her thumb back and forth over his inner leg. All he did was regard her with an amused look, hand settling over hers. Sara set her glass down then made a show of brushing her free hand over her tucked side braid, opening the comms. “We’re in.”

“Good,” said Rip. “Just stick to the plan and-”

“Oh, Rip, when have we _ever_ stuck to the plan?” asked Sara, teasing their Captain, winking at Leonard as he offered something almost resembling a grin.

“One could hope that this is the one mission where you would,” said Rip, sounding oh-so-tired. “So long as you get the artifact and don’t create time to fold in on itself, I don’t care what you do. How about that?”

“Whoa, Rip, careful,” said Leonard. “You’re letting your wildside show.”

A long sigh. Then silence.

“I think he hung up on us,” said Sara. 

“Do you blame him?” asked Leonard, swirling his barely touched drink. 

“Nope,” said Sara, finishing her drink, then taking his. He lifted a brow at her and she just shrugged a bare shoulder before starting her second drink. “It’s weak stuff, don’t worry, I’ll keep a clear head.”

“Good, because we’re moving. Soon.”

.

.

.

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Just do it,” he said, taking her hand, his other hand settling at her hip as they easily maneuvered themselves into the foray of dancers. They’d gotten the artifact. It was tucked in his jacket pocket. Along with a couple other odds and ends. However, security had caught on to the items missing, and were now frantically searching for anyone who looked out of place all while trying to keep it quiet that the purchases some people made were suddenly missing instead of being processed. Leonard was certain he had over $10 million in his one pocket alone. 

“I don’t…” Sara released a shaky breath as he pulled her closer. 

“Relax,” he said, fingertips pressing into her skin lightly before guiding her. Her head snapped up to look at him and he stared down at her intensely. “Unless you want that dress of yours to have a couple bullet holes.”

“Good thing I wore red,” she said, finally relaxing. How she danced at the bar they’d gone to with Mick was how she danced. This was the second time now she’d been pulled into a situation where she had to dance formally. First with Rip. Now with Leonard. Maybe it was time she took some lessons so she wasn’t so… Stiff.

“Indeed,” he answered back, twirling her easily, pulling her back against him. He moved her effortlessly, as if he’d danced his whole life, and she couldn’t stop herself from asking him how he knew. “Oh, I picked up a few things. Here and there. A good thief always knows how to blend in with the crowd in any given situation.”

“So you taught yourself?” she asked. 

“Mostly. Though my grandfather was a fan of the waltz.”

“Oh?” asked Sara. “Your Grandfather, huh?”

“Mmhm.”

“He was…” Sara trailed off, uncertain how to finish her question.

“The one good thing, other than Lisa, that I had growing up,” answered Leonard, making Sara nod as he pulled her closer. She could smell his soap and her skin was warm from his touch at her back. They stayed like that, slowly moving, getting lost in the suddenly very simple steps while all around them security slowly moved on to another part of the building. They managed to make it to the edge of the dance floor and soon they were on their way out the door, leaving their checked coats behind. There were taxis waiting outside and so he opened the door, guided her inside, then followed. “Fifth and Barrowman, please.”

.

.

.

The mission was over. Sara went from wearing an elegant dress and heels back to her leggings and boots. She had on a loose sweatshirt over the tank top she’d sleep in that night. Her hair was still in the side braid that became untucked and enabled her to play at the ends of the style. She hesitated at the doorway that led to Leonard’s room before walking in. He looked up from his spot on the bed and held up the pack of cards he’d been waiting to deal out. The familiarity of her easing up onto his bed without any form of awkwardness wasn’t lost on either of them, but they didn’t comment on it. Instead, he just dealt out the cards after offering her a beer, and they wordlessly started the first match of many in the game of gin. 

“So I’ve been thinking,” said Sara, organizing her cards during the second game.

“About?”

“Dancing.” Sara bit her bottom lip before looking up. Her eyes caught his and she shrugged a shoulder before looking back down to her cards. “Maybe learning a few new moves. Like what we did tonight.”

“Oh?” He, too, organized his cards. “Well. Have fun with that.”

A flash of annoyance came across her face but her mask was put back in place before she drew a card. She wanted to ask him to teach her. And a part of her knew that HE knew she wanted to ask him. The ass was going to make her come right out and say it.

Jerk.

“So I’ll need a partner.”

“Maybe ask Ray? He’s always eager to please.”

“Snart…”

“Lance,” he countered. 

“Fine. Can you teach me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, playing out his hand. “Gin.”

“Wha-How?!”

**END**


End file.
